


Spirit's Route 1

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Series: Brothers Under the Sun Brawl [1]
Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Music Source: Pokemon, Music Source: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Rescoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: A Spirit fanvid to the tune of "Road to Viridian City" from theSuper Smash Bros. Brawlsoundtrack. Part of a series rescoring the film: this segment includes the introduction and Spirit seemingly outrunning the rustlers.
Series: Brothers Under the Sun Brawl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771036





	Spirit's Route 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes added June 2nd, 2020.
> 
> "Brothers Under the Sun Brawl" was my last major fanvid project in the 2000's. In retrospect, it's a rescoring of the entire film to various songs that appeared on the Super Smash Bros. Brawl soundtrack.
> 
> On YouTube, they all had a boilerplate explanation of the project along with individual video descriptions. Here on AO3, the boilerplate has been moved to the series description. The information relevant to individual videos is included in their relevant entries, with minor formatting adjustments.

Oh lol people are finding this trying to watch the film itself.

NOT THE DROIDS YOU'RE LOOKING FOR

A _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ fanvid to the tune of "Road to Viridian City" from the Super Smash Bros. Brawl soundtrack.

Spirit's Route 1 introduces us to the Cimarron Herd as well as to some of its heroic leader's exploits against cougars and two-leggeds, all to what has to be one of the most upbeat takes on _Pokémon_ music I've ever heard.

* * *

_Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ by Dreamworks SKG. _Super Smash Bros._ by Nintendo et al. Further credits in the video file.


End file.
